The Lion King School: 6th grade
by ForeverBella15
Summary: The Lion King characters are in school living a human life as human children. Follow them in their journey for the 6th year until...I don't know but will be fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I was reading "Lion King School Days"- Dr. Laundry and "The Lion City: 4th grade"- Arigon and I thought about doing a story with the same style (but all the ideas are mine). **

**PS- They are humans not lions.**

**Characters:**

_**6th grade**_

**Simba- **11 years old; cool guy, he likes Nala (but he acts as he doesn't). He doesn't like Kopa (it's a long history).

**Nala- **11 years old; cool girl and guy magnet (specially Simba). She is Mheetu's older sister.

**Kiara- **11 years old; nice girl, Kovu's best friend and Kopa's little sister.

**Kovu-** 11 years old; intelligent guy and Kiara's best friend.

**Vitani- **11 years old; she is a little goth, but she is intelligent and nice (she just doesn't let anyone know). Maybe she feels something about Kopa (MAYBE).

**Nuka- **12 years old; he flunked the 1st year and he is just an idiot. He is Tojo's best friend.

**Mufasa- **11 years old; nice guy, Scar's brother and Sarabi's boyfriend.

**Sarabi- **11 years old; talented girl, Sarafina's cousin and Mufasa's girlfriend.

**Sarafina- **11 years old; crazy girl, Sarabi's cousin and Vitani's best friend. She likes Kimba and she doesn't like Maddie ('cause Kimba likes her).

**Scar- **11 years old; bully, Zira's best friend and Mufasa's brother.

**Zira- **11 years old; emo and Scar's best friend. If she looks up from her appearance she would be pretty. She is Mohatu's younger sister.

**Maddie-** 12 years old; she flunked the 6th grade, FB and Kopa' best friend and Sarafina's enemy. Kimba likes her. She is Mel's older sister.

**_7th grade_**

**Kopa- **12 years old; cool guy, Kiara's older brother, Kimba, Maddie and FB' best friend. He doesn't like Simba.

**Tojo- **12 years old; silly guy and Nuka's best friend. He likes Kiara.

**Mohatu- **13 years old; he flunked the 6th grade. He is a stupid guy who doesn't have any friend. He is Zira's older brother.

**Uru-** 12 years old; Diva and girly. She is Ahadi's girlfriend and she doesn't like anyone.

**Ahadi- **12 years old; popular guy and Uru's boyfriend but in fact he likes Nala.

**Kimba- **12 years old; cool guy, Kopa, Maddie and FBs best friend. He likes Maddie and Sarafina scares him.

**ForeverBella15 (or FB)- **12 years old; cool and intelligent girl. She is Kopa, Kimba and Maddie' best friend.

_**3rd grade**_

**Mheetu- **8 years old; sweetie child and Nala's younger brother. He likes Mel.

**Kula- **8 years old; pretty girl and Chumvi best friend.

**Chumvi-** 8 years old; nice guy and Kula's best friend.

**Malka- **8 years old; intelligent guy and Mel's best friend.

**Tama- **9 years old; she fluncked the 3th grade. She is a sweetie child who doesn't like Kula.

**Mel- **8 years old; she is an intelligent and cool girl. She is Malka and Mheetu' best friend.

**_Teachers_**

**Rafiki- **50 years old; he is 6th grade teacher.

**Timon- **36 years old; 1st grade teacher and substitute teacher.

**Pumbaa- **38 years old; he is 3rd grade teacher.

**Banzai- **41 years old; gym teacher.

**Shenzi- **39 years old; assistant.

**Ed- **42 years old; lunch man.

**Zazu- **34 years old; he is the school's principal.

**Ma- **47 years old; She is the school psychologist.

**Max- **55 years old; He is 7th grade teacher.

**PPS- Maddie and Mel are my OC's.**


	2. First day of school- Detentions

**Hi! **

**GeminiGemelo: Sorry for the grammar I have some difficulties to write in English (this isn't my lenguage). And I will focus the story more in the canone characters, don't worry. **

* * *

It was the first day of school and the children are in the bus.

Kopa: I hate school!

Kiara: It was strange if you don't hate.

The bus stop In front of Simba's house.

Kopa: But I hate this guy more.

Simba: Hi K-dork!

Kopa: Hi S-idiot!

Kiara: Bye stupids!

Kiara goes to Kovu's place.

Kovu: Hey! Where was you all the Summer?

Kiara: In my house.

Kovu: I was in France.

Kiara: Really?

Kovu: Of course not.

Scar: Hi stupids, dorks and nerds!

Zira: We are back!

Simba: We know!

Nala: Why don't you go away from the world?

Scar: I want be here to kill my brother.

Mufasa: When I grow up I will change my identity!

Nala: Hey Simba! What are you doing?

Simba: I-I-I

Kopa: Oh No! Simba is blocked! Ahahahah!

Finally they are in the school.

Sarafina: Finally! I can't stay with them in a closed space!

Vitany: You can't stay with anyone in a closed or open space!

Sarafina: Why are we friends?

Vitany: I make the same question!

Sarafina: Hey, do you saw Kimba look at me?

Vitany: No. And I think it's 'cause he doesn't look at you!

Sarafina: You are just jealous!

Vitany: Keep calm!

Sarafina: You are so-

Suddently, the bell rang.

Simba: Oh! Big shit!

Nala: Do you know other word but "shit"?

Simba: No.

Nuka: Hi stupod guys!

Nala: Do you mean "stupids"?

Sarabi: Guys, he is an idiot! Of course he can't say the words well!

Rafiki: Sit down and SHUT UP! We have a new girl in the class.

Maddie: Hi I'm Maddie!

Mufasa: Wait a minute! I saw you the last year! And the year than! And-

Maddie: I FLUNCKED!

Nuka: I am not the only!

Simba: Shut up your son of the-

Rafiki: SIMBA!

Simba: I know! I know!

Nala: No, you don't know.

Maddie sits by Kovu's place.

Kovu: Hi I'm Kovu and you are *he looks at Maddie* beautiful...

Maddie: What?

Kovu: Nothing!

In 7th grade room...

Max: SHUT UP STUPID RATS!

Kopa: Do we have a new classmate?

FB: Please tell me no! I hate all the new classmates!

Kimba: Why?

FB: I don't know.

Uru: You are just another stupid, bitch and ugly girl!

Max: URU! Detention!

FB: And am I the bitch?!

Max: FOREVERBELLA15! Detention!

FB: What?!

Uru: Yes, you are the bitch.

Max: Detention again, Uru!

Kopa: Detention in the first day? This is fuck!

Max: KOPA! Detention!

FB: Thanks! I have not to stay in the same room just with that bitch!

Max: FOREVERBELLA15!-

FB: I know, detention again.

Lunch time.

FB: Finally! I'm so ungry!

Kopa: You are always ungry!

FB: I know!

Kiara: Hey brother!

Kopa: What?

Kiara: Do you know who is Maddie?

FB: Maddie is our best friend! Is she in your class?

Kiara: Yes...and who are you?

FB: I am-

Kopa: Don't you meet any other person in school?

Kiara: What? I can't meet everyone!

Kopa: So you don't know who is my best friend?

Kiara: Well...I know who is Kimba...and Tojo...and Mohatu...and Ahadi...and Uru...

Kopa: So you meet everyone but FB and Maddie!

Kiara: Her name is FB! What does it mean?

FB: ForeverBella15.

Kiara: Your name is strange.

FB: I know.

Maddie: Guys!

FB: Come on! I wanna lunch!

Maddie: I have a problem!

Kopa: What?

Maddie: Kovu likes me!

Kiara: Really?

Maddie: Jealous?

Kiara: NO!

...

Simba: Hi Nala!

Nala: Simba, it's the fourth time you say "Hi" to me! Are you ok?

Sarabi: He is fine. He just like you!

Mufasa: Wow! I can't believe you never knew that!

Nala: Come on! All the boys like me!

Sarabi: But he likes more!

Simba: I'm yet here!

Scar: Hey all the-

Nala: STOP! I can't here more "Hey all the stupids, dorks, idiots, sons of the bitch and nerds!"!

Zira: We don't care!

Simba: Wow! Zira said something! Is Someone shooting this?

Zira: Ha-ha-ha! SHUT UP YOUR DORK!

Scar: I will kill you!

Simba: Ooooh! I'm so scared! Stupids!

...

FB: Hey, Kopa! Do you know what is happening there?

They look for sixth graders fighting with each other.

Kopa: I don't know. Do wanna see?

FB: Ok...

...

Simba: WTF?! Why are you so strong?

Scar: I have my days!

FB: HEY! What are you doing?!

Nala: Who are you?

Sarabi: She is FB. She is of 7th grade.

FB: Finally someone knows who I am!

Simba: He started!

FB: Keep calm!

Kopa: Hey dork!

Simba: Hey idiot! Do you have a girlfriend now?

FB: KOPA! What are you saying to everyone?!

Kopa: Nothing!

Kiara: But I am!

FB: What?!

Kiara: I'm just kidding!

FB: Great...I'M NOT KOPA'S GIRLFRIEND!

Sarafina: Hey Tani! I think you have another chance!

Vitany: I don't know what are you talking about.

Sarafina: You know what I'm talking about!

Vitany: You are crazy.

Sarafina: No, I'm not! I'm just a love bug.

Vitany: Yeah, right.

Later in detention room...

Maddie: Is someone without detention?!

Simba: No!

Kiara: I just said "In fact" and Rafiki said "Detention!"!

Vitany: I just down the stairs and Rafiki said "Detention!"!

Kovu: Wow! I just breath and Rafiki said "Detention!"!

Sarabi: I was singing and Rafiki said "Detention!"!

Nala: I was flirting and Rafiki said "Detention!"!

Mufasa: I was eating and Rafiki give me detention!

Scar: I was kicking a 5th grader and Rafiki give me detention!

FB: Why do we have to stay here with you?!

Kopa: Yeah!

Uru: I hate 6th graders!

FB: You hate everyone!

Ahadi: Stop talking your bitch!

FB: And you...STOP BEING A SON OF THE BITCH!

Kiara: You shout a lot!

FB: Yeah, I know.

Mohatu: I hate detention.

FB: You don't have any friend! Don't you feel alone?

Mohatu: No.

Kopa: At least I can be with my best friend.

FB: Awwwww! You are so sweetie!

Simba: And are you not couple?!

Kopa: Shut up.

FB: He is my best friend!

Nala: This is like my grandma's series!

Kiara: Hey! If everyone is here why can't we try to be nice with each other?

Kovu: 'Cause no one here is normal.

Zira: Whatever. I just wanna get out of here.

Everyone: Me too!

Mheetu: Someone call me?

Everyone: Ahhhhhh!

FB: You scared us!

Mheetu: I understand.

Maddie: Hey, do you saw Mel?

Mheetu: No, why?

Maddie: She is running of me.

Mheetu: Why?

Maddie: It's a long history.

Nala: Mheetu! Do you have my history book?

Mheetu: Uh...I...I have to go!

Nala: MHEETU!


End file.
